Spring Bonnie
Not what you were looking for? See Bonnie (disambiguation). |-|Main = Spring Bonnie is the earliest generation of Bonnie and an entertainer of Fredbear's Family Diner, along with the diner's mascot Fredbear. Despite his lack of physical appearance in main gameplay of the series, he only appeared as a cameo in some games, mainly minigames. He is one of the few robotic hybrids of both an animatronic and a wearable springlock suit. The Spring Bonnie suit is used by William Afton, and was used for luring the young victims during his killing sprees. The suit was also sealed in the safe room within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza"Hello? Hello? Um, this is just a reminder of company policy concerning the safe room. The safe room is reserved for equipment and/or other property not being currently used and is in fact a safety location for employees only. This is not a break room, and should not be considered a place for employees to hide and/or congregate - and under no circumstance should a customer ever be taken into this room and out of the main show area. Management has also been made aware that the Spring Bonnie animatronic has been noticeably moved. We would like to remind employees that this costume is not safe to wear under any circumstances. Thank you and remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." - Phone Guy, Night 5, Five Nights at Freddy's 3 after the incident of springlock failures from the "sister location"."Uh, hello? Hello, hello! Uh, there's been a slight change of company policy concerning use of the suits. Um, don't. After learning of an unfortunate incident at the sister location, involving multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures, the company has deemed the suits temporarily unfit for employees. Safety is our top priority at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is why the classic suits are being retired to an appropriate location, while being looked at by our technician. Until replacements arrive, you'll be expected to wear the temporary costumes provided to you. Keep in mind that they were found on very short notice, so questions about appropriateness/relevance should be deflected. I repeat, the classic suits are not to be touched, activated or worn. That being said, we are free of liability, do as you wish. As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." - Phone Guy, Night 4, Five Nights at Freddy's 3 The suit was used for the final time while William trying to get away from the ghosts of his victims he murdered years ago but suddenly yet quickly lead to his gruesome demise, causing both himself and the Spring Bonnie suit in combination to become Springtrap 30 years later after the later reanimation. Physical Appearance Spring Bonnie is a rabbit animatronic bearing an appearance similar to his original generation Bonnie. His suit is faintly golden in color with light-green tints, as well as lighter color from the ear insides and stomach plate. From the chest, he wore a purple bowtie and two black buttons underneath. Main Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Besides Springtrap's appearance, Spring Bonnie appears in the Stage01 minigame, besides being mentioned while mentioning about the springlock failure incident by Phone Guy. During the main gameplay, Spring Bonnie's posters are occasionally seen replacing Freddy's posters in few rooms of Fazbear's Fright as hallucinations; only in CAM 02 and CAM 10. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Spring Bonnie exclusively appears in the end-of-night minigames unlocked after beating each nights, found within the old diner. A Spring Bonnie suit worn by an employee with William Afton and the mask in the backstage location are seen. In the minigame after beating Night 5, during the Bite of '83 incident, Spring Bonnie's animatronic mode is seen on stage during the entertainment with Fredbear. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator A Spring Bonnie suit mode worn by William Afton is seen briefly at the end of the Fruity Maze game where he is shown standing next to the weeping girl from the right. Other Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted Suggested in the alternate cover for the upcoming VR, Spring Bonnie is set to make a physical appearance in the game. Non-Canonical Appearances FNaF World :External FNaF World Wiki link: Spring Bonnie Spring Bonnie appears as one of the unlockable characters in the separated non-canonical spin-off RPG game FNaF World. He is also one of the few challenger characters that are much difficult to beat before unlocking as one of the playable characters. Trivia * Spring Bonnie's design from the earlier version of the Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted game teaser appears to be traced from his own model in the FNaF fangame POPGOES Memories, as proved upon comparison. References |-| Gallery = FNaF3 Springtrap Sprite Gif.gif|Spring Bonnie's sprite in the Stage01 minigame. Stage01_Minigame.png|Spring Bonnie in the Stage01 minigame thumbnail button. FNaF4 Springsprite.png|Spring Bonnie's suit, worn by the employee in one of the end-of-night minigames. Stuff3.gif|William Afton putting the employee into the Spring Bonnie suit from one of the end-of-night minigames. Springbonniemask.png|Spring Bonnie's mask from the end-of-night minigame, after Night 4. Springbonnienohead.png|Spring Bonnie's body suit from the end-of-night minigame, after Night 4. Shadow_Spring_Bonnie.gif|Spring Bonnie's shadow in animatronic mode from the end-of-night minigames. FFPS Springtrap-Fruity-Maze-end.png|Spring Bonnie seen at the end of the Fruity Maze minigame. FNaF: HW Alternate-FNaFVR-teaser.jpg|Spring Bonnie in the alternate version of the Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted box art. Scottgames.com_teaser.jpg|Spring Bonnie as seen in the early teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted before removed. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics